The Penn State Research Apprenticeship Program (MRAP) is a seven week, residential, summer, research experience for 10 Pennsylvania disadvantaged high school students who express an interest in a biomedical or behavioral research career and for 2 science teachers who teach significant numbers of disadvantaged students. Its long-term aim is to increase the number of disadvantaged students who choose to pursue a career in biomedical or behavioral research. Each apprenticeship consists of a hands-on, research experience in a bio- medical or behavioral laboratory/project under the mentorship of a Health and Human Development scientist. The apprenticeship provides training and the opportunity for the participant to make a meaningful contribution to the mentor's research project. Weekly seminars are held for the apprentices to familiarize them with topics on research methods, ethical issues in research, protection of human subjects, animal care and use, careers and opportunities in biomedical/behavioral research and grantsmanship. These seminars are conducted by Penn State faculty. Additional informational seminars are designed specifically for participating teachers. These include information on: sources of grants and how to complete a grant proposal; advanced computer training, such as, word processing, statistical analysis, data bases and spreadsheets; navigating and using the Internet; and professional options in the fields of biomedical and behavioral sciences. Students and teachers are recruited from over 200 targeted high schools in Pennsylvania that have been selected due to their high enrollments of disadvantaged students. An evaluation plan provides for a formative and summative assessment of whether the program is achieving its objectives.